MMPR:ReWritten
by SetsunaFeldtSeiei
Summary: Alternate universe. 5 teens  Different from the show  are brought together to fight Rita Repulsa and her army of monsters.
1. Rita's Return, Part One

_Many millennia ago, there was a great war that was fought across the stars. A dark force, led by the evil witch Rita Repulsa and her two generals – the winged warrior Goldar, and a mysterious warrior known only as the Silver Knight, conquered most of the known universe. After many years of tireless fighting, Rita set her sights on the last major planet yet to be claimed; Earth._

_This violent conquest did not go unchecked however. Among all the different resistance groups that attempted to stop Rita, only one of them lasted long enough to be successful. Lead by the mighty sage Zordon, they met Rita's forces on Earth for one final battle to decide the fate of the universe. With the help of mystical sources of energy known as the Power Coins, Zordon and his team of Power Rangers were barely able to stop Rita and her forces, ending her evil campaign at long last._

_Not everything went the way it was hoped, however. During the final confrontation, Zordon found that he lacked the power required to defeat Rita. Thinking quickly, he chose to seal the witch and her closest minions inside a space dumpster prison before casting her off into the depths of space. The process of this weakening him greatly, Rita was able to cast one final, devastating spell against her arch enemy. Unable to defend himself from the attack, Zordon was thrown into a time warp, leaving him out of reach._

_After this, the war was officially over. Rita's remaining forces across the galaxy were slowly but surely dealt with and peace eventually returned to the war torn galaxy. The Power Rangers returned their Power Coins to me, Zordon's faithful servant so that I can carry out his final wish – summon a new team of Rangers if and when Rita returns, as Zordon predicted. When that happens, the new Rangers will shape the destiny for the entire galaxy._

_I am Alpha 5; my mission, to safeguard the Earth and bring in a new era of Power Rangers. My goal; to find my master..._

**8,000 years after the final battle – 2011**

It was a bright, sunny day in the town of Vinefield. It seemed like it was going to be a day like every other. However, this was not going to be the case. For the moment though, everything was running smoothly. For most people, anyway.

"Nuts, I'm going to be late again! Man, they're going to kill me!" yelled a young teenager dressed in red as he frantically ran down a street towards the nearby park. It was the first day of the new school year and he was already making himself late. Even worse, he knew that he was going to be making the others late as a result.

In the park, three friends were by a tree. Two teenage girls were sat down and leaning back against it, one dressed in pink, the other in yellow, whilst a teenage boy dressed in blue stood up near the tree watching the park entrance.

Glancing down at his watch, he sighed. "Knew he'd be late." He muttered quietly.

The girl in pink looked up at him and simled. "Well, ya know what he's like. Irresponsible, clumsy and a terrible timekeeper!"

As the boy nodded in response, the girl in yellow smiled warmly, pointing. "Look, here he comes! Tyson! Over here!" she yelled cheerily.

Tyson, the boy dressed in red, was sprinting towards them. He was fairly tall, with a tanned complexion and a muscular build. He had mid-length spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He always wore red, which seemed appropriate for some that was always charging around like a bull. Seeing his friends up ahead, he smiled warmly.

The girl dressed in yellow was Jessica. She was of average height for a girl with fair skin, shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the athletic type and was part of the school's running team. Tyson had known her ever since they were little kids and he knew that he could always count on her if he needed her and he knew that she felt the same.

Then there was Zoe, dressed in pink. She was short, around 5 foot tall, with tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. Tyson had only gotten to know her in the last year, but already they were growing quite close. She was into singing mainly, but she was also involved in cheerleading activities from time to time.

Finally, there was Jaden, the boy in blue and Tyson's best buddy. They'd known each other practically since the day they were born and they always seemed to know what the other was thinking. Jaden was slightly shorter than Tyson, with short brown hair, an average build and dark blue eyes. He was the responsible one of the group, always looking out for others and was good at keeping everyone together, even through the tough times. He was passionate about music and was often found playing his guitar.

Reaching his friends, Tyson collapsed against his friends. "Hey guys, I made it!" he said between fast breaths as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Zoe stood up and put her hand on his shoulder, leaning down towards him so she could see his face clearly. "You really shouldn't push yourself so hard. You OK?"

Smiling, he nodded as he started to regain control of himself. "Yeah, just give me a sec, alright?"

Zoe smiled, looking over her shoulder towards the others. Jessica smiled and stood up, walking towards Tyson. Jaden just looked down at his watch, sighing once more.

"Y'know, it's not really good that we're late on the first day back. Teach'll go nuts."

As he spoke, something caught his eye and he looked up to see two people walking in the distance, one of them he knew fairly well. The guy he knew was Lee, always seen dressed in green. Lee was the confident type, always looking out for those in need and wasn't afraid to go against people who would do them harm. He was a fighter, trained in Karate, something which earned the silent respect of those around him. Physically he was similar to Tyson, but had brown hair and green eyes.

The other guy wasn't someone that Jaden knew all that well. He knew that his name was Mike and that was more or less it. He was very anti-social and rude, constantly pushing people away from him and choosing to live a private life. Lee seemed to be the only real friend that Mike had, but Lee was incredibly patient and persistent with him, so that was probably why. He was of average height, with black hair, brown eyes and a tanned complexion. He was always seen wearing black.

"Hey, Lee! You're late too?" Jaden shouted.

Hearing his name, Lee stopped and looked over at the group of friends, waving. Mike wasn't in the mood for talking however and just kept walking.

Sighing, Lee just shrugged. "Sorry guys, I can't stop, gotta go! Hey Mike, wait up!" he yelled as he ran after him.

Watching on, Jessica shook her head. "What on Earth is his problem?" she wondered aloud.

Tyson, who had recovered by this point and was standing alongside her just shook his head. "Whatever it is, it can wait. We're late enough as it is." He commented, trying to sound responsible.

Upon hearing this, Jaden burst out laughing. "You're one to talk! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be late!"

Tyson laughed too. "Ya know, you guys didn't have to wait for me, but I'm glad you did. Anyway, let's get going!" he commanded as he started walking towards the school at quite a fast pace, the others following close behind him...

Meanwhile, deep in space, a golden object approached the moon at quite a fast speed. Within minutes, the object smashed into the grey, lifeless surface, bringing life to an otherwise dead rock.

Whilst this was happening, things were also beginning to stir out in the desert near Vinefield, where a large and isolated building stood proudly. Inside, a gold and red automaton was frantically hurrying around, checking readings on the various control panels around it.

"Oh no! She's returned!" it cried as it looked up towards an empty blue tube. "Zordon, I couldn't find you in time! What should I do? Aiyiyi!"

Back on the moon, the object was actually a space dumpster, or more accurately, a space dumpster prison. Set in place on the lid of the golden prison was a red jewel, cracked from the impact of the landing. For a few moments, nothing happened. Slowly however, bright red lights burst out of the cracks, becoming more and more intense as the seconds passed before a surge of blinding red light shot out before fading away, the jewel shattered.

Slowly, the lid came loose slightly before a sword forced through the gap before sliding it open a bit more before the blade withdrew, followed up by a massive blast of energy as the lid was shattered into fragments, flying off into space like leaves in the wind.

As the dust settled, a towering silver figure climbed out of the dumpster, surveying his surroundings. He was completely clad in silver armour and stood about 7 foot tall. In a deep yet human like voice, he called out. "Empress, the coast is clear."

"Ahhhhh!" said Rita as she emerged from the portable prison, stretching as she did so. "We're finally free! How long has it been?"

As she climbed out, a white figure wearing glasses and dressed in blue appeared. "It's been roughly 10,000 years, my Queen."

Rita scowled before turning her attention to the planet before her, her eyes focusing on it as a serious look came over her. "Tell me Finster, is that the planet I think it is?"

Taking a good look at the planet, Finster nodded. "Yes, my Queen. I believe that is the Earth!"

Upon hearing this, Rita cackled. "How convenient! At last, my time for revenge has arrived! I will finish what I started and then rebuild my mighty empire!" she screamed.

"Get off me!" yelled an angry, growling voice from within the dumpster.

Two creatures were thrown out of the dumpster, flying into the Silver Knight who wasted no time in throwing them out of the way onto the ground, hissing in annoyance.

Seeing this, Rita looked at the pair and laughed at them. "Squatt, Baboo! You idiots!"

The voice roared again. "Next time you try climbing on me, it'll be the last thing you try!"

The group looked over to see a golden figure climbing out of the dumpster, his wings momentarily stretching out as he stood up.

"Goldar, about time!" Rita huffed. "There's no time to waste, it's time to attack the Earth! But first..."

Rita raised her wand, casting a spell. The entire moon shook briefly as a gigantic palace appeared from the ground, settling in place. "Ah, my old outpost. Now it will become my new home and a testament to my return and conquest!" she cried, before turning back to her minions. "Goldar, get ready to go down to Earth! Finster, start making some Putties! Silver Knight, secure the defences! Squatt, Baboo, go sit in a corner or something!"

"Yes, my Queen!" They all cried in a unified response...

Later that day, the teens had finished their lessons for the day and having barely escaped getting their first detentions of the year, they went back to the park to hang out for a while. There was a river running through the park, where the group lay on one of its banks, staring up into the clouds.

Tyson yawned, his brain fried from all the learning. "Man, it's been a really long day. I'm beat!"

Jessica, who was lead next to him, poked him on the arm, giggling. "Yeah, right! You've barely done anything all day! You didn't even get up on time!"

Sighing, he smiled. "Still haven't got over that, huh?"

She grinned as she looked over at him. "I just worry about you. You're going to get into trouble one of these days."

Meanwhile, Zoe looked over at Jaden, who seemed lost in thought. "You alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Hearing her voice, he snapped out of his trance-like state, nodding. "Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all."

Hearing this, Tyson sat up. "Oh yeah, what about?"

There was a long pause before Jaden replied. "About us, together like this having good, happy times. I wonder how long this'll last for? Nothing lasts forever."

Before anyone could answer, a yell could be heard from the distance. As they all bolted up and looked in the direction of the noise, they could see Lee running towards them. "Hey, guys! I need some help!"

Jaden was the first to reply. "What's the problem?" he asked as Lee reached them.

"Mike's gone missing. We were talking as normal and then he just bolted off for no reason. I don't know what's up with him, but he's been acting off all day."

Zoe looked deeply concerned. She knew that he was anti-social, but he and Lee were really close; he wouldn't just abandon Lee like that. "Why don't you head over to his house and see if he's there? We'll search the park and see if we can find him, right guys?"

"Right!" They all sharply replied.

Lee looked grateful. "Thanks guys, I really owe you one! I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, he ran off.

"Let's go!" yelled Tyson as they spread out to search for Mike...

Up on the moon, Rita's preparations for her invasion were finally complete. "Goldar! Take these Putties down to Earth! Destroy all that you find!"

Goldar nodded and raised his sword. "Yes, my evil Empress! Watch as the Earth crumbles before you!" With that, he teleported away, taking the Putties with him.

Rita walked out onto the balcony overlooking Earth. "Your day has come, Earthlings! Soon, nothing will stand in my way!" She cackled once again, certain that nothing could stop her now...

Back on Earth, the teens kept searching the park, but they chose to stay fairly close to each other. As they ran past some hedges, Jessica heard something. Looking through the bushes, she was horrified by what she saw. "Look!" she hissed to the others, who promptly stopped.

She waved them over and signalled them to look through the hedges. There was Mike, surrounded by strange grey creatures and something that resembled a gold gargoyle. He was trying to fight them. Tyson was immediately ready to act. "C'mon guys! We can't hang around here! We gotta help him!"

Everyone nodded in unison. "Right!" With that, they all ran into the fight, rushing into the middle and joining Mike.

"Need a hand?" yelled Jaden.

Mike just shook his head. "Whatever. What makes you think you have any better chance than I have?"

Seeing the group gathering before him, Goldar laughed. "Good, there are more of you! It's time to make you the first casualties of Rita's conquest!" He charged up his blade with fire before throwing it at them in fire balls. Unable to get out of the way in time, the girls screamed and the guys braced themselves for the worst. Just before it could hit them however, they were teleported away in streams of white light.

Looking around, Goldar looked confused. "What? Where did they go? Putties, search this place. Find them!" he roared as the Putties ran off in different directions, ready to hunt their prey down...

Back in the desert, Alpha was still in the building, waiting patiently. Seconds later, Tyson and his friends were teleported into the room.

Looking around at their unfamiliar surroundings, the group looked heavily confused. "What is this place?" Jaden wondered aloud.

"Sure ain't the park, that's for sure..." Zoe replied.

The only one who didn't seem bothered was Mike, who simply shook his head and huffed. "Well, whatever. I'm outta here." He said as he began to walk away.

Before anyone could stop him though, a strange robot walked in front of him from nowhere, blocking his path. "Wait, don't leave!" it cried as everyone turned to face it.

Jessica looked bewildered. "Who are you? What are you? What is this place? Why were we brought here?"

The robot shook its head. "Please, calm down. I am Alpha 5 and this place is called the Command Centre and if you give me a chance, I'll explain everything. Please, observe the viewing globe."

He motioned towards a ball on a pedestal behind them and they turned around to face it. It displayed an image of the gold monster from before.

"That's the thing that nearly just fried us!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Yes, I know." Alpha began to respond. "That's why I brought you here. As I said before, I am Alpha 5 and I need your help. The world, no, the entire universe needs you."

Jaden looked puzzled. "Woah, woah, woah. I don't know what's going on here, or who you think we are, but you've got the wrong people. We're just ordinary guys and girls."

Alpha nodded. "True, but you have the potential to be so much more than that. Please, look at the viewing globe once more."

The picture on the globe changed to show some kind of witch. "This is Rita Repulsa. She was sealed away after a war long before you were born, but she has now broken free and is determined to conquer Earth, then the rest of the universe along with it. Unless someone intervenes, we are all in terrible danger! You've already met Goldar, and you know how dangerous he is. He has to be stopped now before he has the chance to hurt someone."

At this point, Tyson felt like he had to interrupt. "Look, I hate to break it to you, but we'd all be dead within seconds. There's just no way that we could fight that thing."

Alpha nodded. "Yes, that's true..." He began to say as he reached for a nearby box, opening it to show five coins to the friends, each of which had a dinosaur engraved on it. "But with these, you can win."

As if responding to some kind of hidden command, the five coins glowed in their respective colours, red, yellow, blue, pink and black, before rising up and flying into the hands of the teenagers.

Zoe looked at her coin, a Pterodactyl engraved on it. "What are these?" she asked.

"They are your Power Coins. They have accepted you as their true owners and you are now connected to a powerful source of energy known as the Morphing Grid. With this power, you can now become a fighting force known as the Power Rangers." With that, the coins changed into Morphers, the coins now resting in a slot on the surface. "See? The coins believe that you are their rightful owners."

Jaden shook his head, lost in disbelief. "This is a bit wild. What's a Power Ranger?"

Alpha waited for a few moments before answering, trying to word the answer correctly. "A Power Ranger is a being with extreme powers, granted by the spirits of the beasts you know as dinosaurs. Tyson, Jaden, Mike, Zoe, Jessica. You can do this. Please, you have to try!"

Zoe and Jessica looked at each other, then back at Alpha.

"You know our names?" Zoe questioned. "Yes, I've been monitoring you all ever since Rita landed this morning to see if you were the ones I'm looking for.

Jessica looked confused. "I don't get it, but never mind. You said these things are powered by the spirits of the dinosaurs?"

"Yes!" Alpha exclaimed. "Mike, you have a fierce personality but I think you have a gentle heart. You have the powers of the Mastodon. Zoe, you are cheerful and positive, you have the protection of the Pterodactyl. Jaden, you are determined and responsible, the power of the Triceratops is yours. Jessica, you are reliable, trustworthy and swift. You have control of the Sabre-Tooth Tiger powers. And Tyson, you are strong and powerful, the Tyrannosaurus powers are yours."

Before the teens could respond, a loud noise went off. "What is that?" Tyson questioned.

Alpha rushed to the viewing globe. "Look, its Goldar! He's attacking civilians!"

"We have to try and stop him!" Zoe cried. "What do we do?"

Alpha turned around to face them. "To activate your powers, reach for your Morphers and call out "It's morphin' time!", followed by the name of your dinosaur."

"Sounds good." Jaden replied.

"Yeah, we don't have a lot of options, but we can do this." Tyson exclaimed, full of confidence. This confidence was quickly shattered by Mike.

"Whatever. I'm not interested, cya."

Before everyone realised what he was saying, he was already hurrying out of the room.

"Mike!" Jessica yelled.

Tyson shook his head. "Look, Jess. We have to get going right now. People are in danger!"

Jessica frowned and looked at the floor before looking back up. "You go on ahead. I have to try and get him to help us!" she said, a quiet confidence in her voice.

Jaden sighed. "I don't like this, but I don't think we have a choice either. Find him Jess, but be quick!"

Nodding, Jessica quickly ran out of the building, racing after Mike.

Tyson stepped forward. "Guess it's just us. Nothing to lose I guess, ready?"

The remaining friends nodded. "Ready!" they cried.

Alpha stepped back. "Good luck, Rangers!"

"Thanks Alpha." Zoe said, smiling.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!"  
"PTERODACTLY!"  
"TRICERATOPS!"  
"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Bright lights surrounded them as they changed into their Ranger forms before teleporting away as Alpha watched on.

"Good luck, Rangers..."


	2. The War Begins, Part Two

Deep within the park, Goldar was busy throwing balls of fire at whoever he could find whilst they were running for their lives. "Pitiful humans! Why do you run away? When Rita is finished with this puny planet, there will be nowhere left for you to run! Putties, go after them!" he cried. Following his orders, the Putties under his command began to spread out, ready to hunt down their prey. Laughing, Goldar laughed and moved on to hunt down other humans.

"Not so fast!" shouted an angry voice.

Hearing this, Goldar turned around to see the noise, stepping backwards in shock as he saw three Power Rangers standing before him, red, blue and pink in colour. "Power Rangers? Impossible! Zordon's gone!"

The Rangers looked at each other, completely confused. "Zordon? Who's that?" Zoe questioned.

"No idea, but that can wait for later." Jaden replied as he shook his head.

Nodding, Tyson moved into a fighting stance. "He's right. Your time is up, you golden gorilla!"

"Gorilla?" Goldar yelled furiously. "What makes you worms think you have the right to insult me, Goldar? You don't have a chance!"

Holding his sword horizontally in front of him, he held one hand firmly on the grip whilst quickly moving his other hand up the blade, the blade starting to glow in a bright red colour as he did so. When his hand reached the end of the blade, he moved the sword above his head in a vertical position before a raging blast of fire burst out.

Seeing the attack coming just in time, the Rangers rolled aside before jumping back up as Jaden quickly came up with a plan. "I think he's drawing power from his sword. If we can disarm him somehow, we should have a far easier time dealing with him!"

Zoe nodded. "He's right, but how?"

"Simple, we take it from him by force. Ready guys?" Tyson replied, sounding extremely confident.

Hearing such confidence against such a powerful opponent worried Jaden, but he knew that it might be their only chance. At the very least, it would probably be enough to hold Goldar off until Jess arrived, hopefully with Mike in tow. "Well, okay. I suppose we have to try!"

Their plan formed, the Rangers began to charge at Goldar, Zoe leading the way. Goldar threw a blast of fire at her, but she front-flipped over his head and landed behind him and attempted to sweep kick him to the floor. Seeing this coming, Goldar quickly made good use of his wings and flew over the attack before spinning around and slashing Zoe, along with Tyson and Jaden who were just catching up to them. Unable to evade, they all received a heavy blow and were sent flying to the floor. Goldar attempted to swipe at Jaden and Tyson as he landed, but they saw it coming and rolled away. All three Rangers ran a few feet away from Goldar and regrouped, giving them some much needed space between them and their opponent.

"Okay, that didn't work..." Tyson commented, a regretful tone lining his voice.

Suddenly, they all heard a voice coming from the inside of their helmets. "Rangers!" came the familiar voice.

The team looked around, confused. "Alpha?" Tyson asked.

"Yes Rangers, it's me! I'm communicating to you from the Command Centre. Have you noticed the holsters at your sides?"

Nodding, Jaden replied. "Yeah, but there's nothing in them."

"They should contain weapons called Blade Blasters, but they were damaged during the last war against Rita. I repaired them, but it seems I forgot to reconnect them to your powers. I'm sending you them now."

At that moment, the Blade Blasters materialized in the Rangers' holsters. They wasted no time in drawing them.

"Nice!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I hope you find them useful, Rangers. You can use them in two different ways; either gun mode or sword mode. I'll leave it to you to judge how to use them best."

"Thanks Alpha!" Zoe cheerily replied.

Tyson looked at his new weapon, coming up with a plan. "Guys, I've got an idea. You guys give me covering fire whilst I get him with the sword mode, okay?"

They nodded in response. "Right!"

"You're going down, Goldar! Blade Blaster, Sword Mode!" he cried as he converted his new weapon to become a blade weapon about the same length as most daggers. "Here I go!"

As he rushed at Goldar, Zoe and Jaden dropped down onto one knee to help them obtain a more stable firing stance before shooting at Goldar, who was attempting to block the incoming blasts with his sword. As the shots ran past him, Tyson jumped into the air, slashing Goldar as he landed before sidestepping around him, constantly switching directions in an attempt to confuse Goldar and catch him off guard whilst the others continued to attack.

Suddenly, the three Rangers felt something flash through their mind as if something was speaking to them, making them more aware of the abilities at their disposals. Tyson looked at Goldar, a confident smile hidden underneath his helmet.

"It's over! Power Slash!" Yelled Tyson as he swiped at Goldar, the blade of the Blade Blaster gleaming with a thick red energy, following with a kick to his chest, knocking him to the floor. "Now!" he yelled to the others.

Jaden and Zoe nodded. "Right! Blade Blaster, Power Shot!" Blue and Pink auras of glowing energy appeared at the tips of their respective Blade Blasters, growing to a ball of light about the size of a fist. "Fire!" they yelled as the blasts flew towards Goldar at great speed before hitting him with pinpoint accuracy, causing a small explosion.

"We did it!" Tyson proclaimed as he rejoined the others.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Jaden hastily responded as he pointed towards Goldar, who was being revealed as the dust cleared.

"It'll take a lot more than that to beat me, you fools! This is the end for you!" Goldar angrily yelled, charging at the Rangers...

Meanwhile, Rita was observing the battle from the safety of the balcony in her palace, growling angrily as she did so. "That stupid gold buffoon can't do anything right! He'd better beat them or I'll turn him to stone!" she cried as she continued to observe the battle, her face changing to show confusion rather than anger. "Why are there only 3 Rangers anyway? There should be 5!"

Upon hearing this the Silver Knight walked onto the balcony, quickly answering her question. "There are indeed two other Rangers, Empress. For reasons unknown, they are quite some distance from the others, up in the nearby mountains."

Rita looked over towards him. "Oh, I forgot that you could sense the location of the Power Coins... Why didn't you butt in sooner?"

Not wanting to get on her bad side, he dropped into a kneeling position. "Forgive me, Empress. I didn't wish to speak out of turn. Give me an order, Empress."

She cackled, realising that her plans were quickly taking shape. "Very well, go and take some Putties and destroy the other Rangers!"

Standing up, the Silver Knight shook his head in disagreement. "You rely far too heavily on those useless Putties, Empress. There are only two children to deal with. I'm sure I can defeat them alone. I ask you for this opportunity to prove myself, Empress."

"Very well." Rita replied cautiously. "But mark my words, if you fail, I'll turn you into an Ilorian Sky Fish!"

"I swear on my sword, Empress, it shall be done." He replied before electricity surrounded him as he teleported away, leaving Rita to watch the chaos unfolding below...

In the mountains meanwhile, Mike slowly walked alone, lost in thought. 'Power Rangers? Saving the world? I can't. I'm just not strong enough.' He brought his hands up and looked at them. 'I don't have that kind of strength. How could anyone rely on me to take on something like that? They've got the wrong guy.' Letting the thoughts pass him by for now, he shook his head and kept walking.

As he did so, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. "Wait!"

Turning around, he could see Jessica hurriedly walking towards him. Not wanting to hang around, he turned away and began to walk off. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you." He shouted.

'What is wrong with him?' she thought as she looked out towards the city in the distance. 'They're fighting to save people out there. They need us both...' Looking back towards Mike, he was nearly out of view. Starting to run after him, she was caught off guard as a blast hit the rock face above her. Seeing the rocks falling towards her, she screamed and dived to the floor, covering her head rocks fell all around her. As it stopped, she rolled over and started to stand back up, only to see a massive suit of silver armour standing before her.

"So, you are the Yellow Ranger." He muttered.

She stepped back slightly in shock. "How did you know that?" she demanded.

Slowly beginning to walk towards her, he spoke in a menacing tone. "I was born with the ability to sense conduits to what you would call the Morphing Grid. I can see the Yellow Ranger aura all around you, an aura that must be extinguished. It's time to die, human."

Reaching for her Morpher, she attempted to morph. "IT'S MORPHIN' TI-"

Before she could finish, he burst towards her at speed and hit the Morpher out of her hands with his arm before pushing her, sending her flying backwards before landing and sliding along the rough mountain path. Too winded to get up, she looked up to see the Silver Knight walking towards her, sword in hand.

"So, this is all that one of Zordon's Rangers could accomplish? Such power is wasted on you fools." He laughed, raising his sword to strike. "Time to part ways!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" came a cry from above them.

Looking up, they could both see Mike front flipping over them both as he jumped down from above, morphing as he did so.

"MASTODON!"

As he landed he turned around to face them, now transformed into his Black Ranger form.

"And so, there was five." The Silver Knight muttered, ignoring Jessica completely for the moment and moving towards Mike.

Wasting no time, Mike rushed towards his opponent, rolling under the Knight's attempted sword slash before jumping up behind him and laying into him with a stream of punches and kicks. Avoiding another attack, he reached for his Blade Blaster and fired some point blank shots straight into his opponents chest, sending him reeling backwards. Like Tyson and the others, he had become aware of the two modes of the Blade Blaster, and wasted no time in switching to Sword Mode before swiping at the Silver Knight once more before finishing him off with a kick to the side. Completely caught off guard by his unexpectedly powerful opponent, the Knight took the full force of the blows and was thrown over the edge, both Rangers watching as he fell out of view.

Converting his Blade Blaster back into gun mode, Mike holstered his weapon before demorphing. Seeing Jessica was safe, he started to walk away as she jumped up.

"Wait! Why save me if you're just going to walk away again?" she asked, completely confused by his actions.

Stopping, her turned his head slightly so he could see her. "I did it because I felt I had to, not because I wanted to."

Hearing that he didn't want to save her life hit her hard. "What do you mean? Tell me!" she demanded.

"If I hadn't have come up here, you wouldn't have followed me and you wouldn't have been attacked. I'm not being responsible for your death." He said as he started walking away again.

Starting to get angry, Jessica ran past him and turned to face him, slapping him across the face. "Listen to yourself! You won't be responsible for my death, but you'll happily walk away from the others knowing they might die without your help?" she yelled, practically screaming at him.

He remained quiet and motionless for a few seconds before reaching for his Morpher, holding it in front of him. Looking at the Mastodon engraving on the Power Coin, it glowed in a dark light, as if responding to his thoughts.

"Fine, you win for now. But don't think I've made up my mind permanently." He coldly stated.

"That's good enough for now." Jessica replied, reaching for her Morpher. "Ready?" she asked, watching him nodding in silence.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"  
"MASTODON!"  
"SABRETOOTH TIGER!"

As they morphed, they became beams of light and teleported away, leaving the mountain as peaceful as it had been before they arrived. Whilst the Rangers disappeared into the distance, a beam of electrical energy shot up from the ground below, heading back to the moon...

In the Command Centre, Alpha had been observing both groups of Rangers carefully. "Finally, all five of them will be together. You can do it, Rangers!" it said, cheerily. Turning around, the automaton walked towards the empty blue tube. "Zordon, I can only hope that I'm doing the right thing. Wherever you are, please, watch over them. Aiyiyi..." Alpha muttered as it began walking back towards the Viewing Globe...

Meanwhile, the fight against Goldar was not going well at all as he once again knocked all three Rangers to the floor. Tyson stumbled to his feet once more, his patience and energy wearing thin as the battle progressed. "This is brutal. He's a lot tougher than I was expecting, even with these powers to help us."

Whilst he quickly analyzed the situation, Jaden helped Zoe up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But I don't think we'll last much longer at this rate."

As the trio readied themselves for another clash, they were surprised as Mike and Jessica teleported in. Drawing their Blade Blasters, the two Rangers instantly started running towards Goldar to give the others time to recover. Mike converted his Blade Blaster to Sword Mode once more, evading Goldar's attacks and slashing him from behind, just as he had done with the Silver Knight. As he did so, Jessica blasted the golden menace from the front before the other Rangers blasted him from the side, sending him flying as the newcomers joined the other Rangers.

Zoe ran over and hugged Jessica. "I knew you'd pull through for us!"

Jaden turned to Mike. "Thanks for helping us out. We owe you one."

Simply shrugging his shoulders, Mike had practically no emotion in his voice as he replied. "Whatever, let's just deal with this quickly."

Standing back up, Goldar glared at the Rangers. "All five of them are here now? Darn it!"

Realizing that they had a brief moment of opportunity whilst Goldar was caught off guard, Tyson pointed towards their opponent. "This is it! Everyone, blast him!" he yelled as he drew his Blade Blaster, kneeling down as everyone copied him.

"Blade Blaster, Power Blast!" they all cried as their weapons began to produce energy in matching colours. "Fire!" they yelled as the five balls of energy raced towards Goldar.

"I don't think so, kids!" Goldar sneered as he quickly thrust his sword into the ground, crossing his arms across his chest. Barely a second before the blast was about to connect, he roared as he flung his arms out to the sides, his wings stretching out whilst he hovered off of the ground slightly. A barrier of fire surrounded Goldar, taking the full energy of all five blasts before he returned to standing position, the barrier collapsing.

The Rangers looked at each other, panicked and confused. "He blocked our shots! There's nothing else we can do!" Jessica cried.

Suddenly, another flash of information went through their minds, giving them one final option. One final hope of getting out of this mess alive.

"Did you guys just feel that?" Tyson asked,

"Yeah." Jaden replied. "We have to give it a try!"

"Right!" Tyson cried as he stepped forward, Mike and Jaden standing beside him whilst Zoe and Jessica jumped up to stand on their shoulders. Tyson, Mike and Jaden grabbed their Blade Blasters and aimed them upwards whilst Jessica and Zoe pointed them downwards, the tips of all five weapons touching as a white light began to emerge.

"Mega Blast, fire!" they cried as the light became a massive beam of white energy that burst forth towards Goldar, who tried to summon the flame barrier once more. He succeeded, but it wasn't enough to block the attack as it pierced through it before slamming into him, causing a massive explosion as the attack landed.

As the blinding white light dispersed, the Rangers looked at the fallen Goldar and then at each other. "We did it!" cheered Zoe.

"I... I wouldn't count on that, Rangers!" Goldar yelled as he slowly climbed back to his feet, leaning on his sword to keep him from collapsing. He was weakened, bust most definitely alive.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tyson muttered, terrified by what he was seeing.

"That's not possible, no way!" Jessica agreed.

Stumbling around, Goldar attempted to get into a fighting stance once more, but his injuries meant that he couldn't keep his balance. Realizing he was beaten, he leaned on his sword once more. "Curse you, Rangers! I may have failed this time, but you can't win in the long run. Until next time!" he cried, bursting into flames and teleporting away as the Rangers began to relax.

"I guess we did it!" Tyson said, sighing.

"You did! Well done, Rangers!" Alpha proudly stated as he communicated to them from the Command Centre. "For now, the Earth is safe. I'm teleporting you back to the Command Centre now." He said as the Rangers were teleported away...

In her palace, meanwhile, Rita was furious with her generals. "You two are complete idiots!" she screamed as the Silver Knight and Goldar leant back in fear. "You!" she yelled as she pointed at Goldar, whacking him over the head with her staff. "You lost to a bunch of kids that didn't even know what they were doing! And you..." she growled as she began attacking the Silver Knight. "You were useless, you barely did anything! Fight next time, moron!"

"Yes Empress!" they hastily replied.

"Get out of my sight! Now!" she screamed as her minions quickly left Rita's main chamber, saying nothing. "Squatt, Baboo! Get me an aspirin, I have a headache!" she yelled. "And where's Finster? I want to see him at once!"

Back at the Command Centre, the Rangers has arrived and reverted back to their civilian forms. "Rangers, welcome back and well done!" Alpha said with a gentle, happy tone in its voice.

"Thank you, Alpha. But I think the celebrating can wait for later. I don't think Rita's going to be going anywhere anytime soon. We have to be ready." Jaden replied.

"Jaden's right." Zoe replied. "That reminds me – Alpha, we have some questions that we need answers to."

Alpha nodded. "I knew you would. What do you need to know?"

"You said that there had been a war against Rita before. Can you tell us a bit more?" she replied.

Sighing, Alpha began to explain. "It was a dark point in the history of the universe, Rangers. About 8,000 years ago, Rita Repulsa and her forces were in control of most of the known universe and thanks to her, any hope of peace was almost completely extinguished. Very few people dared to oppose her. My Master, Zordon, lead a resistance group and using the Power Coins you now possess, took the war to Rita. That battle was fought on this very planet. It was a long, hard path, but ultimately we won the war, but not without a high price. Zordon was able to seal Rita away but we all knew at the time that it was only a temporary measure and some day she would return to cause more mayhem. I'm afraid that time has come, Rangers."

The five teens stayed silent for a few seconds, taking all the information in and the fact that the task that lay before them was far, far greater than they originally thought.

Eventually, Jaden spoke. "Who is this Zordon? You were obviously very close to him, but Goldar mentioned him as well."

"So did that Knight guy." Jessica added.

Feeling a little upset, Alpha turned away from them as Jessica walked up to it and put her hand on their friend's metal shoulder. "What is it, Alpha?"

There was a long pause before Alpha spoke again. "Zordon was my Master, a very wise sage and at the time of the war, the last hope for this universe. After going to great lengths to locate them, he finally found the five Power Coins that you now have in your possession. Everyone believed them to be a myth, but if Zordon hadn't persisted and found them, we would have almost certainly lost the war. Unfortunately, Rita..." Alpha's voice trailed off, sounding upset.

"What did Rita do? I know it's hard, but you can talk to us, Alpha." Jessica said, reassuring the automaton.

"Zordon was successful in sealing Rita away, but she was able to trap him in a time warp, causing him to be lost among the fabric of time." Alpha replied as he turned to face the tube. "I was hoping that after all this time I'd be able to find him, but even after so long I'm still unsuccessful. Before he was trapped, he entrusted me with the Power Coins and I promised that I'd train a new team of Power Rangers if and when Rita broke out of her confinement."

Hearing this, the Rangers looked at each other, except for Mike. It seemed as if every time Alpha said something, the stakes just got higher and higher.

Once again, Jessica was the one to break the silence. "Don't worry, you can count on us Alpha. We'll help you find Zordon, too. One day you'll see him again, I know it. Right, guys?"

"Right!" Tyson, Jaden and Zoe agreed in unison.

"What about you, Mike?" Jessica asked.

Another period of silence filled the room before he replied, shaking his head. "I'll have to say no." He said as he turned around and walked away, leaving his Morpher on the side as he left.

"Why?" Jessica asked him.

"You wouldn't understand." He replied as he left.

"That jerk!" Tyson yelled angrily, hoping Mike would hear him. Feeling annoyed, he began to go after him, but Jaden grabbed his friend by the arm. Tyson spun his head around to tell Jaden to let go of him, but Jaden's eyes had a serious tone to them.

"Let him go. He's made his choice, we'll just have to find someone else." He replied, looking over towards the Morpher.

"I'm still hoping he will change his mind and come back to us." Alpha commented. "But for the time being, we shouldn't rush to make such important decisions. For now, return to your normal lives. I'll let you know the moment that Rita attempts to do anything!"

Everyone nodded except for Tyson, who was running through things in his head before also nodding. "Alright, we'll see if he comes around to our way of thinking. Alpha, could you send us home?"

Alpha nodded. "Of course. See you soon, Rangers!"

Walking over to the console, Alpha pressed a few buttons before the Rangers were teleported away. Now alone, Alpha turned back to the tube once more.

"Hang in there, Zordon..."


	3. Monster Mayhem

It had been a few days since the Rangers' first battle against Goldar, yet for some reason Rita had made no more attempts to attack Earth. With no way of contacting Alpha, the Rangers continued to live their normal lives waiting patiently for the evil witch's next move.

On this morning, Tyson, Zoe, Jessica and Jaden were talking in the middle of Vinefield High's courtyard, waiting for their lessons to begin.

"So, has anyone seen Mike at all?" Jaden asked.

Zoe shook her head, a concerned look on her face. "Nope, he hasn't been in school since that battle with Goldar. I was speaking to Lee yesterday and Mike's even shutting him out. Lee's pretty down about it himself."

Sighing, Jaden shrugged. "I just don't get it. My assumption is that Alpha chose us to be Rangers because we had qualities that made us ideal for the position. If that is the case, doesn't Mike seem like a bit of an odd choice?"

"He's made his choice." Tyson began to say confidently. "We, on the other hand, have chosen to stand up and stop Rita's plans and there's no way I'm backing down from that. As far as I'm concerned, that's all I need to know. Let him do what he likes."

Before anyone could reply to him, they heard a voice. "Hey, Tyson!"

Looking around, the group saw three teens coming towards them. They were a few years younger than the Rangers, but they got on fairly well.

The boy leading the group was Aaron, the calm and reasoning type. He was of average height with a slightly skinny, average build with light brown hair and green eyes.

Next to him was a slightly shorter boy called Kevin. He was considered to be a bit more "geeky" than most of the other kids at the school, but few people mocked his intelligence. He too had an average build, with short blonde hair and light blue eyes with thin glasses before them

On Aaron's other side was Kealy, a very quiet individual who seemed to keep herself to herself. She was short with a thin build, with long black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guys." Tyson replied. "What's up?"

Aaron smiled warmly. "What are you guys all whispering about?"

The Rangers looked at each other for a few seconds before Jaden replied. "Ah, nothing. Just friend stuff. Anyways, did you guys want something?"

"We are looking for Lee." Kevin began to say before Aaron interrupted him.

"He said he'd give us our first Karate lesson tonight and we wanted to check with him that it's still okay, but we haven't seen him at all today. We were wondering if you knew where he is?"

Tyson shrugged. "Sorry man, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Mike's not been around much either, so he's probably looking for him."

Before anyone could reply, the bell rang. Tyson sighed. "Great, time for History..."

Jessica laughed. "No worries, it'll be over before you know it!" she joked, only for Tyson to sigh again.

"Never mind, let's get going guys. Aaron, if we see Lee, we'll be sure to tell him you wanna talk to him."

Aaron nodded. "Thanks guys, see ya later." He said as the two groups walked off in their separate directions.

Up on the moon, Rita had been closely watching the Rangers talking as the Silver Knight stood nearby.

"So those are the Rangers, eh?" Rita questioned.

"Yes, my Empress." The Silver Knight Replied. "I can sense the Power Coins in their possession. As for the other Ranger however..."

Rita spun around, glaring at him. "However what?"

"I can sense him, but he doesn't appear to be carrying his Power Coin at this point. He still has residual energy around him for the moment, but it won't be long before I lose track of him completely." He replied.

Rita turned around and looked down at the Earth. "So, the Black Ranger doesn't want to be a Ranger? Well then, we should deal with him now before he has a chance to change his mind!" she cackled.

Hearing this, the Silver Knight stepped towards her. "I agree, Empress. Please allow me to go and destroy him."

Spinning around as if she were a coiled spring ready to unleash, she hit the Silver Knight with her staff. "Destroy him?" she screamed. "You didn't even touch him last time, you useless excuse for scrap metal! No. I need something different, a monster. But what kind of monster should I use I wonder..."

Meanwhile, Mike was in the park sat by the river, looking into the water and thinking to himself.

'Why can't I stop thinking about the other day? I don't want to be a Ranger. That's not who I-'

Hearing footsteps behind him, he snapped out of his thoughts. Jumping to his feet, surprised to see Lee standing there.

"Woah, calm down there, alright? Talk to me, man." Lee said in a concerned tone. However, Mike simply stood there, saying nothing. "What's up with you all of a sudden? Ever since the other day, you've been blocking me out and I want to know why. We're friends, we're meant to trust each other. Let me help you."

Mike shook his head, knowing that he was beaten. Turning around, he sat back down on the bank as Lee joined him. "It's complicated. I think I might have finally found some new friends, people in my mind I know I should be able to trust but..."

"You can't trust them yet, right?" Lee replied.

Mike nodded. "Yeah. They could use a hand with a few things and I know that I could do what's needed, but I don't want to be involved. Not because what they're doing is wrong, because they're going a good thing. I just don't want to get attached to them. They'll only end up hating me."

Hearing this, Lee shook his head. "You can't know that for sure. Look, whoever you're talking about, they sound okay to me. If your instincts tell you to help them out, then you should follow them and show them you can be dependable. Just remember that you need to trust yourself before you can trust them. I know things haven't exactly been great for you; I understand that better than anyone, but if they need you then you should do the right thing. There's nothing wrong with getting attached to people. Besides, after all this time of hanging around with me, it'd be good for you to finally get out there and make new friends."

Mike took a moment to absorb what was being said before replying. "Thanks man. Listen, I don't mean to sound rude but..."

"You want some more time alone, right?" Lee said. "Sure. I'm late for my class anyway. You shouldn't be missing lessons either, but I know I can't stop ya. Talk to you later, buddy." He finished, getting up and walking away. As he walked away, he paused for thought for a few seconds before carrying on...

Meanwhile, the History lesson was going well for the Rangers. It was a History lesson and their teacher, Mrs Brownwell, a middle aged woman with fairly short black hair and green eyes, was teaching them about mythical beasts.

"Now class, the bell's about to ring. Time for a quick recap of the lesson; who can tell me about the Hydra?" as she asked, Jaden raised his hand. "Yes, Jaden?"

"The Hydra is a beast from Greek mythology. It's supposed to have many heads and each time one was cut away, two more would grow in its place." He replied.

"Very good, Jaden." She commented with a smile as the bell rang. "Class dismissed. Don't forget to complete your homework for next lesson."

Hearing the mention of homework, Tyson groaned and rolled his eyes as he and the others packed up and left the classroom...

Up on the moon, Rita had been watching the Rangers in an attempt to learn more about them. "A Hyrda, eh? Finster, get in here!" she yelled as the spectacled scientist wandered in.

"You called, my Queen?"

Walking up to her servant, she leant forward in an intimidating manner until she was practically in his face. "I need a monster. Something strong that will continue to get stronger instead of getting weakened. That's the kind of creature I need to eliminate the Rangers and conquer the Earth!"

Finster looked concerned. "A monster? My Queen, you are still heavily weakened from your long imprisonment. Even something as simple as returning this palace to its former condition was enough to give you a headache. You can barely sustain the creation of Putty Patrollers, is a monster really a good idea?"

Annoyed, Rita yelled in response. "How dare you tell me what to do? I told you to make a monster and you will make one. Right now!"

Jumping in fright, Finster quickly spun around and started walking away at a fast pace. "Yes, my Queen! Right this way!"

Sighing, Rita followed Finster through into his laboratory. On one of the counters there were various clay figures, moving around as if they were alive. She watched Finster go over to the counter and pick up a human-shaped figure with the head of a sea serpent.

"My Queen, may I present to you the Hydroar. Its head can emit a powerful roar that can damage anything and everything. As the heads are defeated, it grows more and its attacks become more powerful. The stronger the Rangers make it, the easier it will be for it to destroy the city once you make it grow. Is this what you had in mind?"

Rita laughed maniacally. "Yes, it's perfect! Summon it, right now!"

Finster nodded, picking the clay figure up and putting it on the conveyer belt of his machine, the Monstermatic. After setting it to full power, he sent it into the machine. As it entered, Rita readied her staff and pointed it at the machine, a stream of lightning hitting it as the machine got to work. About a minute passed before the monster dropped out of the pipe as Rita stopped her spell to examine her new servant.

It was shaped like a man, but covered in fur and scales. Its lone head was shaped like a sea serpents. Its voice had a watery tone to it, but it was clear enough to understand. "Empress, how may I serve you?"

Smiling, Rita was impressed. "I want you to head down to Earth and find attack the Black Ranger whilst he's still alone. Once he's gone, mop up the rest of them!"

"Very well, Empress." Hydroar cried as it turned into a ball of water before teleporting to Earth...

Meanwhile, Mike was walking through the park when the Hydroar suddenly materialised in front of him. Surprised, he jumped backwards and landed in a guarding stance. "What are you?"

The monster sneered at him. "I'm Hydroar and I'm here to kill you!"

Tilting its head back for a split second, the Hydroar leant forwards as it roared loudly, the force of which threw Mike backwards and sending him to the floor.

Getting back up to his feet, he muttered. "Damn, why me? I didn't want to be part of this... Get out of my sight!"

He ran at the monster, trying to land some kicks on it, but the monster managed to block every single attack before punching Mike and attempting to slash him with his claws, although Mike managed to dodge the more lethal attack as he rolled away. Climbing back up to his feet whilst using a nearby tree to lean against, he looked up to see the monster walking towards him. "Darn it..." he whispered, knowing that he was really up against the odds here.

Just as the Hydroar readied another attack however, Mike was teleported away. The monster looked around, but couldn't find him. "He's gone! No matter, I'll just start wrecking the place to attract the others." He said as he walked off to find some humans...

By this point, Mike was just arriving at the Command Centre. Looking around, he realised where he was as Alpha rushed over to him. "Mike, are you alright?" it asked.

Checking himself over, Mike seemed to be fine. "It's just a few minor scratches. I'll be fine." He said as he paused for a few moments. "Alpha, thanks for saving me back there."

Shaking its head, the automaton cheerily replied. "It's nothing, don't worry about it! I wouldn't let you be killed by one of Rita's monsters!"

Hearing this hit Mike hard and he became lost in thought for a few moments before he realised that Alpha was poking him in an attempt to snap him out of it.

"Mike, Mike! Are you sure you are alright?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Alpha, I think I made a big mistake the other day. If you don't mind, I'd like my Morpher back."

Clapping in excitement, Alpha cheered. "Mike! I knew you'd come around."

"Yeah. I don't know whether I can do this or not, but this city, this world, needs the Power Rangers. The others might not believe in me, but Jessica does." He replied as he thought back to how he saved her on the mountains. "I don't think she would have tried so hard to convince me to help out last time if she didn't think that I'd eventually listen. She's one of very few people that have persisted with me. Anyway, now isn't the time for this. I need my Morpher."

Nodding, Alpha handed the device back to him. He picked it up and looked at the Mastodon Power Coin closely. 'I can't afford to back away this time.' He thought.

Putting it back on his belt, he looked towards his new friend."Where is Hydroar now, Alpha?"

Moving over to one of the consoles, Alpha started to press some buttons. "The monster is still in the park. He seems to be looking for trouble. You and the others should take care of this now before it gets out of hand!"

Mike took a quick glance at his watch. "Damn, the others will be back in lessons by now... I don't think that revealing who we are to other civilians is a good idea..."

Alpha nodded. "That's right. In fact, that was one of the rules Zordon laid down to the Rangers that came before you. What will you do?"

"I'm pretty sure I can take him alone for now. Once the other Rangers are out of lessons, I'll need their help." He replied.

"Okay, be careful. This won't be an easy battle." Alpha said in a concerned tone.

"I'll try, thanks Alpha. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"  
"MASTODON!"

Once again, Mike and Hydroar were face to face, both of them ready for combat.

"I won't let you kill anyone!" Mike yelled, drawing his Blade Blaster and fired a few shots which all hit the monster, forcing him back a few steps.

"So, you decided to use your powers after all, Black Ranger. This time, you won't be running away!" he yelled as he roared again. Mike wasn't able to dodge it in time but was able to attempt to block the attack. The force pushed him back a few steps but otherwise left him unharmed. Hydroar seemed shocked. "What, impossible!"

Mike simply laughed it off. "Say what you like, I know otherwise. Blade Blaster, Sword Mode!"

With the Blade Blaster converted, he charged at Hydroar, causing massive damage as he slashed the monster over and over again. "Even if I stand alone, you won't win. I'll never let you or Rita get your way!" he yelled as he finished his combination attack with a few kicks as he briefly paused to let energy build up in his weapon. "Power Slash!" he cried as the glowing blade landing on the monster's neck, the force enough to behead the creature as it fell to the ground, lifelessly.

Confident that his opponent was defeated, Mike began to walk away, only to hear Hydroar growling as he started to get back up. Surprised, Mike shot back around and leapt at the monster with another Power Slash prepared. However, he hadn't taken time to observe the situation was as taken off guard to find that Hydroar now had two heads. His eyes widened in surprise but he pressed on, the attack hitting the intended target and Hydroar fell once more.

Taking no chances, Mike carefully watched the fallen monster this time and was horrified as it grew four heads this time. Taking advantage of the Black Ranger's lack of attention, Hydroar quickly flipped over and let out another roar, far stronger than the previous one. Realising too late that the attack was coming, Mike attempted to block it but this time it was no use, the full force of the attack hit time and he flew backwards at quite some speed, sparks flying from all over his suit as he soaked up the damage.

As Mike hit the floor, he weakly tried to get back up. 'No! I messed up. He isn't weakening, he's getting stronger! This isn't good!' he thought as he knew he was running out of options and time...

On the moon, Rita was watching closely, ready to bringing an end to it all. "I could have the Black Ranger killed now, but I want to see him suffer as the monster he helped grow stronger destroys his city! Magic Wand, make my monster grow!" she screamed as she threw her weapon off of the balcony and down towards earth, smashing into the ground near the Hydroar.

"What the...?" Mike wondered aloud as some kind of gas erupted from the hole left by the wand. He watched in horror as the Hydroar breathed it in before growing larger and larger. By the time it stopped growing, Hydroar was as high as a skyscraper, if not higher. His eyes widening in horror, Mike didn't know what else to do. "No!"

Meanwhile, the other Rangers were in class when suddenly an alarm rang and the voice of Mr Palmers, the Principal, blared out over the loudspeakers. "This is an urgent announcement. A giant monster, I repeat, a giant monster, has appeared in this city. The authorities have issued an evacuation notice and everyone is to head to the emergency shelters immediately!"

Upon hearing this, the students began running out of all the classrooms in a panic whilst the Rangers looked at each other, knowing for sure it was Rita. Moving to the side, the Rangers waited for everyone else to leave and just as they expected, Alpha teleported them away.

At the Command Centre, Mike had been brought back and demorphed, unable to fight the monster anymore. He watched the others teleporting in, surprised to see him.

"Why are you here?" Tyson demanded as Alpha moved to interrupt.

"Mike has decided to become a Ranger for good this time. You shouldn't be so hard on him, he's been fighting the monster whilst you've been in class!"

Before Tyson could reply, Jessica beat him to it, a smile beaming over her face. "You mean it?"

Mike silently nodded and she walked over and hugged him. "I knew you would."

Clearly unhappy by this, despite being silently grateful that someone else had handled the monster to start off with, Tyson huffed. "Getting back on topic, what's going on with this giant monster we've heard about Alpha?"

Alpha pointed over at the Viewing Globe. "Take a look."

The Rangers looked at the globe to find Hydroar causing all kinds of chaos as he lay waste to the city. Zoe gasped, deep concern showing on her face.

"We can't let him do this! If we don't stop him now, hundreds of people could die!" Jaden angrily commented.

"But what can we do about something that big?" Zoe asked.

"It is time to reveal your Zords to you, Rangers." Alpha replied.

The Rangers looked at each other, confused. "Zords?"

Alpha nodded. "Yes. The Dino Zords are sacred machines that have been used by previous teams of Power Rangers for a very long time. Now, they must be reawakened in order to take down Hydroar. To summon them, simply request their power and they will come to you. To control them, you will need to utilize your Power Crystals. In order to use these, simply use your Power Coins."

Hearing the instructions, they all nodded. Looking over at Mike, Tyson realised that he would be needed. "Let's get to it then." He ordered.

Mike shrugged. "Sorry, I can't."

"What?" Tyson yelled furiously, quickly losing patience.

"Wait!" cried Alpha, getting between them. "It isn't his fault. He took a lot of damage during the last battle and his powers need time to stabilize. As soon as he is ready, he will join you."

Tyson shook his head, huffing. "Fine, but you'd better not let us down again."

Mike nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, I won't. Good luck." Tyson looked offended by this, but everyone else took it as intended.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"  
"PTERODACTYL!"  
"TRICERATOPS!"  
"SABRETOOTH TIGER!"  
"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Arriving in the park, Tyson was itching for a fight. "Let's get stuck in guys. We need Dino Zord power, now!"

Responding to the Rangers' calls, the mighty Zords arrived one by one. The mighty red Tyrannosaurus, the sturdy blue Triceratops, the agile yellow Sabretooth Tiger and the graceful pink Pterodactyl.

"Come on!" cried Tyson as they jumped to their Zords.

"Tyson here. Rangers, log on!"  
"Jaden here. These Zords look pretty powerful."  
"Jess here. This is unbelievable!"  
"Zoe here. Time to take Hydroar down!"

The Dino Zords appeared before the Hydroar who turned to fight them. "You think you can stop me, think again!" it cried.

"Go!" Tyson yelled.

"I'm on it!" Jessica cried as she charged at it with her Zord, leaping up to bite the monster, but it roared to counter the incoming threat, the attack destroying everything nearby and throwing the Zord back a fair distance as sparks flew around both inside and outside the Zord. "I've taken heavy damage!"

Coming to her aid, the Triceratops Zord charged in, firing shots from its tail cannon. At the exact same moment, the Pterodactyl Zord flew in from above, firing concentrated lasers from its wings. Both attacks directly hit Hydroar, who was forced backwards towards the Tyrannosaurus Zord which had managed to get behind the monster, swinging its mighty tail into Hydroar's back, throwing him to the ground. It rolled over onto its back, just in time to see the Pterodactyl Zord flying overheard. Letting out a roar upwards, it smashing into the Zord, heavily damaging it as it started to move around erratically.

"No, I've lost control!" Zoe screamed as her Zord helplessly smashed into the side of the Triceratops, flipping both over along the ground.

"We can't take much more of this!" Jaden exclaimed as sparks shot around his cockpit as it violently shook from the unnatural movement. Meanwhile, Tyson sat in his cockpit wondering what he could do. At this point, he seemed to be their last hope...

"Yes!" Rita exclaimed as she watched the battle taking place. "We will be rid of Zordon's legacy once and for all!"

Hearing this, the Silver Knight approached her. "Empress, do not be convinced of our victory just yet. The Black Ranger is yet to appear."

Annoyed, Rita swung around and struck him once more. "Who asked you? Get out of here!" she screamed as the Silver Knight retreated. Turning back to her telescope, Rita went back to watching the battle. "Say goodbye, Rangers!"

Meanwhile, Mike was watching the one sided battle in the Viewing Globe. "Alpha, how much longer?" he asked.

Alpha shook his head. "It will be at least 10 more minutes until you can safely morph again."

Mike slammed his fist into his palm, knowing they didn't have that long. "I'm sorry Alpha, but I can't leave this any longer. I have to join the fight!"

"But morphing could kill you!" Alpha exclaimed.

Mike reached for his Morpher. "A risk I have to take. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"  
"MASTODON!"

Tyson noticed Mike teleporting into the battlefield as his Zord took several claw swipes from Hydroar. "Finally..." he whispered.

Looking up at the battle in progress, Mike was ready. "This ends here. I need Dino Zord power, now!"

The strong black Mastodon Zord charged into battle as Mike jumped in to log on.

"Mike here, I won't let you down."

Quickly analysing the options that his Zord gave him, Mike formulated a plan. "Tyson, I have an idea, but you have to trust me, alright?" he asked.

Upon hearing this, Tyson was stunned. "And why should I trust you of all people?" he snapped back.

"Because if you don't, we all die here!" Mike yelled back.

Knowing he had no choice, Tyson readied himself for combat. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Just get your special attack ready and I'll distract it. Fire as soon as you get a clear shot!" he commanded.

With that, the Mastodon charged at the monster. "Here we go. Ice Breath!" Mike yelled as a stream of ice cold wind blasted out of the Zord's trunk. Since Hydroar was a water based monster, he was easily frozen into place. The attack finished, Mike rammed Hydroar and locked the monster into the Zord's tusks, giving Tyson a valuable window. "Tyson, now!"

Tyson nodded. "Right. Earth Splitter!" he yelled as a cannon emerged from the Zord's mouth, firing on the ground and causing the ground to split between it and Hydroar, blasts firing up towards Hydroar before the ground closed up behind it. Hydroar saw the attack coming, but could do nothing about it as the attack made its mark as he took the full force. The ice melting, Mike pulled the Mastodon Zord back as the monster fell backwards, exploding as it hit the ground. The battle over, Mike and Tyson heard the cheers of the others over the radio...

"Finster!" Rita screamed in slight pain, her body weakened by sustaining the monster for so long. "You told me this monster would defeat the Rangers! It failed, you worthless good for nothing! Get out!"

"Y-y-yes, my Queen!" Finster exclaimed, running for his life as Rita collapsed on her throne.

"Thos Rangers... I've got such a headache!"

Back at the Command Centre, the five Rangers were together.

"Hopefully Rita will stay away from the mythical monsters from now on! Good job today, Mike." Jaden said as he turned to face Tyson. "Ty, don't you have something to say to him?"

Annoyed that he'd been called out on his error in judgement, Tyson looked at Mike. "I'm... Sorry for not trusting you. You did a great job today and I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

Mike smiled. "Thanks, Tyson."

Jessica smiled widely. "Mike! That's the first time I've seen you smile. It's cute!" Feeling his face instantly going red, Mike looked away in embarrassment.

Luckily, Alpha interrupted him and saved him from replying. "Rangers, I've got something for you!" he said as he held out five watch like devices. "These are communicators. They'll allow you to contact each other as well as myself and they'll also give you the ability to teleport anywhere you like, including here."

Each Ranger took a communicator in the colour that matched their powers.

"Thanks, Alpha!" Zoe cheered as they put them on.

Tyson stepped forward. "We're a team now. If we work together, nothing can stop us." He said as he reached his hand out. The others nodded and did the same, including Alpha. They threw their hands up in the air as they yelled...

"Power Rangers!"


End file.
